Agent Maximum Ride
by Bookits
Summary: Max's flock has just died. She is still badly injured and crashes into the Director Jenny Shepherd's NCIS office. Will Max die from battle wounds or will her secret be found out? And then there's the Volturi that she just has to tick off......R&R!
1. Preface

**A/N: Hi. I am starting one of my ideas. A Maximum Ride And NCIS Crossover. Here is the Preface. Tell my what you think!**

Preface

Death.

A terrible thing. Something that can not be fixed or reversed.

Today when i woke up i never would have thought that the closest people to me would be gone by nightfall.

Have you ever lost a best friend, family member? If you have then you might know what real lost feels like.

But unlike you the person you may have lost has never had to fight impossible battles or even go through the worst pain imaginable with you and not cry.

My name is Maximum Ride, and my flock just died. In a Battle to the Death.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: HIYA!! So this is the 1st chapter of Agent Maximum Ride. I would like to thank all those who reviewed!!! So, I am glad that you (the reader) have chosen to read my story, well here it is......**

** DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I own NCIS and Maximum Ride!!!!!**

**Authors and characters of both books and TV show: No You Don't!!!! You lied!!**

**Me: -starts shacking and sweating uncontrollably- "What d-do y-you mean that I l-li-lied?!?! Why would I lie??!?"**

**Authors and characters of both books and TV show: "You lied because you wanted to be famous, which you aren't. So tell ALL OF THE READERS THAT YOU ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT KNOW ONE HAS EVER HEARD OF!!"**

**Me: "FINE!!! WHAT THEY SAID!! I don't own NCIS or Maximum Ride. I only own the things that you have NOT heard of!!! There I said it, NOW GET OFF MY CASE!!! You old hags......."**

**Authors and characters of both books and TV show: "WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!?!**

**Me:"Nothing, nothing, now lets get on with the story....."**

I was flying on automatic. I was banged up super bad and I could not stop thinking about the last battle with Itex. I had to get away from the now nonexistent battle.

Sure we had won but my flock was now down under 10 feet in the ground, dead.

Yeah, my life sucks.

I had no idea where I was but I _think_ I _might_ be some where in Washington D.C., maybe.

Total had somehow made it through the battle and was now bundled up in a blanket, in my backpack. Don't know how though.

*CRACK*

Dang it!

I hate lightening and thunder, rain, heck any kind of storm!

Because when a storm is happening I have to fly lower, low enough that if I was not careful, I could fly straight into a building.

* * *

We had been flying for about an hour when I did the most stupidest thing in my 19 years of life.

I did not look at where I was going.

Because 10 seconds later I realized that if I did not pull in my wings I would crash through a window where the people behind the glass will be able to see a _winged 19 year old girl with a dog on her back. _

What I wanted them to see was a _mental 19 year old girl with a dog on her back_, that would be much better for me.

7.....

tucked in wings

6.....

warned Total

5....

closed eyes

4....

and prepared for a crash landing

3....

2.....

_I hate myself_

1......

*CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH, BOOOOOOOMM*

I felt myself going through glass. And it _hurt_! I got even _more_ banged up, but hey, whats with a few more injuries? eh?

I herd a gasp or two, a "what the [insert your choice of word] just happened!?!", and of course a "Is she alright?".

Slowly I got up. Good thing my wings were tucked in.

But then I herd a voice that made my heart and mood drop.

"Ahhhhhh!! Maaaaaxxxx! Did you _have_ to go through the dang window?"

Total. I swear, if someone doesn't kill him now, I will. He just had to open his mouth! Dumb dog.

I felt eyes on me instantly. Drats.

"Soooooo. How you all doing? I am fine, don't mind the talking dog." I cut the silence. They were stunned.

There were five people in what seems to be a Director's office.

They had to be the most comical group I had ever seen. One was a female, about five feet, seven inches, and four centimeters tall, about an inch taller if you were measuring with the pony tail. She had dark hair and slightly warm brown eyes, though they looked dangerous.

The two men on either her side, one roughly six inches taller than her, and the other roughly seven. Both had brown hair, only one was more blond.

The taller of the two looked goofy, like he'd make a movie reference at any moment, the other more reserved, though he did look like he had more book smarts than street smarts.

The fourth one was the one that, if I were a regular human and had to fear someone, would be the one to fear. He was exactly six feet tall and had a salt and pepper styled hair and a narrow face.

His eyes where an icy blue, but deep down they held warmth, there was pain too. But he did not intimidate me.

Wow, I am deep.

There was one more, a older lady with a dark red hair, wrinkles from age, stress, and some other stuff. She gave off an I-am-the-boss-so-do-what-I-say-or-else kind of air. She had to be the Director. She stood at about five feet, nine inches.

They all had their mouths opened, and if they didn't close them soon flies would be swarming in them....

And of course they all looked dirty 'cause of my "dramatic entrance". The fourth one was the first to recover. He stood to his full height and came over to help me up. Smart thing to do pal....

The "Director" ran over to me. "What on earth happened to you child? You have blood and bruises everywhere. We need to get Ducky." She turned around to the goofy looking one, "DiNozzo, get Ducky, fast."

He nodded and ran out, almost tripping, I snorted. She turned to the other girl and guy in here, "David (Da-veed), McGee go get some blankets and water, and pillows, and some food. GO!"

Once they had left, the Director and the salt and pepper guy helped settle me down onto the couch. Total came over saying, "Geez, Max. You just had to crash into the Director of NCIS Office. Nice going."

I snorted at him. "Yeah, complain about me when_ you_ were the one to start talking, remember, dogs _don't_ talk."

"I am not a dog, dogs have no intelligences and have no manners whatsoever!"

"Fine," I said, "If you are not a dog, then what are you?" That had him. He had no witty comeback at all. I win.

That's when I realized that-

"Did that dog just talk?" Asked salt and pepper guy calmly.

I wiggled my eyebrows up and down, "Maaaaaayyybeeeeee.....what's it to ya?" I felt bubbly, weird, maybe it is because of the lost of blood.

He was just about to answer when the door burst opened. And in came the DiNozzo kid and a _really_ old dude, who I think is Ducky. Weird name, but hey, Maximum is a weird name too.

When DiNozzo came in gasping he mumbled, "I really should....should lose some weight, those stairs were killer." They rushed over to me. "Hello, dear one. Looks like you have been through a lot." Ducky then looked at the window, "Literally."

He then started to look me over, but when he came at with me with a needle, i jumped away from him. Needles. *shudders* I hate them, bad memories.

They looked at me shocked. Supposedly in my condition I _should_ not be able get up at all. But then again they did not know that with me being an Avian-hybrid, I healed really fast and was almost better.

How to explain..... "Uhhhh, I don't like needles." Then all of a sudden I really had to go pee. I started doing the potty dance. After 42 seconds of doing that I yelled, "I REEEAAALLLYY GOTTA GO PEEEEEEE!!!!," I shoved them out of the way yelling MOVE.

I think I might have knocked down one or two of them. And then I raced out of there. I was more that half way down the stair before I saw salt and pepper guy running after me, with the others following at the same pace. Dang, they just don't stop.

When I rounded the corner I saw the Girl's Bathroom, finally!! I opened the door accidentally knocking the DiNozzo kid in the face with the door. Whoops.

I went in and as I tried to quickly close the door the salt and pepper guy grabbed the door. It was a tug-a-war with the guy. "ARRRGG!!! WOULD YOU LET GO ALREADY!!! I REAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLYYY REAAAALLLLYY GOTTA GOOOO!!" Then I whistled really loudly. The pain from my whistling got him to let go and I shut and locked the door.

But something told me that they would be able to either unlock it with some hair pins or kick the door down. With that thought in mind I put a force field in front of the door making it impossible to even touch the door itself.

Ha! Let them get through that! While I was going I could hear them all trying to even touch the door, mwahaha, my plan was awesome!! Then I realized that Total was not with me. Ahhhh crap! He was going to be mad.

_Total? Where are you? _I asked Total telepathically.

_I am still in the Director's office, where _you _left me! _Yep, he was mad.

_Hold on, I'll teleport you to the girl's bathroom._ And before he could say anything else I had teleported him to the bathroom.

Lets just say that he would not be talking to me for a bit. It was when I started washing my hands that I realized that the NCIS people had stopped, and were now waiting outside for me. Gah!

I slowly dried my hands and then slowly opened the door, taking the shield off. There they all were, standing there, staring. Oh boy.

"Hello?" It came out like a question rather than a statement, dang where was my witty come backs when I needed them. The Director then spoke up, "Why and how did you leave?"

"Why because I reaaaaaalllly had to go, and how....well, that's for me to know and you to find out." Was my brilliant answer. "Now if you will excuse me, I have work to get done." Work being bring down Itex.

I started to walk away when someone grabbed my arm, tightly. Memories flooded my mind, whitecoats taking me out of my cage to be experimented on, Ari taking me by my arm and throwing me across a clearing, Fang grabbing my arms shaking me before he left with half the Flock, etc. etc.

I was spun around to face the salt and pepper guy and suddenly felt cuffs on both my wrists, why didn't I see that coming? Ducky then asked in alarm, "Jethro,what are you doing?!?" So that's is salt and pepper guy's real name.

"She was on base Duck. She would have needed Government clearance and would have been given a tag, which she clearly doesn't have. And she did a Break-n-entering through a 4th story window. There was no ladder outside, and the Base's post never said a 19 year old girl had been passed by them. What does that add to? For all we know she could be a Terrorist." Jethro said very seriously.

I scoffed "Me? A Terrorist? Ha! You got to be kidding me.... Wait a minute, what _is _a Terrorist? They sound bad." Jethro ignored me but the others looked at me in shock.

Jethro turned to DiNozzo, "DiNozzo, you and McGee go take her to Interrogation room 1, put her in there with some water and then wait for me behind the glass."

They all took off, leaving the two boys and me alone. DiNozzo took my right arm and McGee my left I thought about giving them a hard time an d struggling, but I was too tired, today was taking its toll. The walked with me for a few minutes before we stood in front of a gray door labeled _Interrogation Room 1_, well that was obvious.

McGee opened the door pulled me in and sat me on a chair that was behind a stainless steel desk, and then left. I looked around, hoping to find an escape rout, but my hoping was in vain. There was a glass window in front of me, if I had been human all I would be able see was the room's reflection, but I am not a human and was able to see beyond the mirror.

There was McGee, DiNozzo and (to my surprise) David standing there bickering and eating pizza. Ah man! I am REALLY hungry! Then a plan formed in my mind....

"AHHHHHH I am STARVING!!! Me WANT FOOD NOW!!!!!" I then gave a piercing battle cry and ran around the room screaming how much I needed food. They looked at me from behind the glass looking shocked.

I kept it up for about 10 minutes before a voice sounded through the room pleading, "Please for all that is good and cute Stop!! We will bring you food, just stop!"

I skidded to a stop and pretended and think. I looked right at DiNozzo's eyes and said, "I am so hungry that I could eat all three of you and then two more hippos and still be hungry, so you had better get me something to eat or I will yell even louder." I then grinned sadistically.

Horror appeared on their faces at the thought of me screeching even louder than before. DiNozzo and David yelled at McGee to get me lots of food or they would tell Gibbs that he had sat at Gibbs' desk.

McGee then ran out of the dark room like he was running for his life, which if I was after him hungry he would run even faster than he was, and he was running considerable fast for a human.

Another 15 minutes full of me running and screaming about food passed before McGee burst through the door, leaving a dent in the wall, with two plates filled with food.

**A/N: I am stopping here because the next chapter will be about Maximum Ride's Interrogation. So, what did you think about it? Now Max has just lost her Flock and was seriously injured so this is her way of copping.**

**Now, click on that rectangle and REVIEW!!! It will make the next chapter come up soon!!!**

**Bookits!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will be gone from July 19th - 26th, 09 soooooo I will not be able to update anything.....sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I own NCIS and Maximum Ride!!!!!**

**Authors and characters of both books and TV show: No You Don't!!!! You lied!!**

**Me: -starts shacking and sweating uncontrollably- "What d-do y-you mean that I l-li-lied?!?! Why would I lie??!?"**

**Authors and characters of both books and TV show: "You lied because you wanted to be famous, which you aren't. So tell ALL OF THE READERS THAT YOU ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT KNOW ONE HAS EVER HEARD OF!!"**

**Me: "FINE!!! WHAT THEY SAID!! I don't own NCIS or Maximum Ride. I only own the things that you have NOT heard of!!! There I said it, NOW GET OFF MY CASE!!! You old hags......."**

**Authors and characters of both books and TV show: "WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!?!**

**Me:"Nothing, nothing, now lets get on with the story..... WAIT!!! I almost forgot, I DO NOT own any of the songs, But to make the story even better, please listen to the songs as you read, thank you!!!"**

Finally! FOOD!

I ran over to the door grabbed both plates with my hands and then kicked McGee out of the room and then closed the door with my left leg. I sat down in the chair and started cramming my face full of the food.

I was done in 1 minute, and I was still hungry. I looked up into the eyes of Jethro, when did he get here? Shouldn't I have heard him? Then again, I was only focusing on the food.

I shoved the plates toward him signaling that I was done. He shoved them back signaling that he didn't want them. I again shoved them back to him with a smirk on my face. He did the same. This went on for a while before he got fed up and threw them on to the ground, good thing they were plastic.

"Enough!" He sighed. "Now, will you tell me your name." It was a statement, not a question.

"Maybe." He stared at me for a full five minutes before I decided to answer. "Max."

"Is that short for Maxine?" He asked. "No, Maximum." His face turned hard, "That was not funny."

"What gave you that clue?" I asked sarcastically. His eyes grew cold. "Dude, I'm not joking, my name is Maximum Ride." He then nodded his head, and through the mirror I saw and heard DiNozzo saying to the person on the computer to check out my name.

Gibbs saw my eyes move to the mirror and cocked his head. "Why are you here?" I thought, what was I doing here? I mean I could leave when ever I wanted to, but why stay? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Their personalities were almost similar to my Flock's.

Memories flooded my mind, whisking me away to happier times. Iggy and Gazzy making movie references when we were at the E house. Fang's eyes as he battled McGeeks, (**is that what they are called?**) dangerous. Angel's ice blue eyes when she was pretending to be on Jeb's side. Nudge always caring to a fault. My face as I protected my Flock, being the 'Mother'.

I was so into the flashbacks that I didn't notice Jethro speaking, "-you seeing?" I jerked back "Huh?" was brilliant my reply. "I asked, what were you seeing." Oh he meant the flashbacks, "Uh, stuff." "What sort of stuff?" He was prying, and I don't like it when people pry.

"Jethro," he looked startled, "I like you, but when you start to pry, I suddenly don't like you anymore, and it is very important for me to like you." I glared my iciest glare, making him flinch, but no human would have noticed it.

"Is that a threat? You are on my turf now, and I could have you thrown in jail for breaking-n-entering into a Government Building." He said slapping the table. "Ha, that doesn't scare me, you are going to half to try harder. And did I hurt anyone?" I paused, "Wait yeah I have, oops." I looked up to DiNozzo's face who was behind the glass, "Sorry about your face dude, didn't see ya there."

Then three things happened simultaneously, DiNozzo dropped his 5th slice of pizza choking in surprise, David and McGee stared at me in surprise, and Jethro stood up saying, "How in hell did you know that he is there behind the glass?!?!"

I smirked again, "Salt and Pepper hair dude, I am not deaf, I heard you say, _'DiNozzo, you and McGee go take her to Interrogation room 1, put her in there with some water and then wait for me behind the glass'_ or did you really think I wouldn't hear you? And plus, you just confirmed it."

He nodded accepting it then went on, "So, why are you here?"

"You and the others that were with you remind me of my Fl-friends." Dang it, I almost slipped up. And he noticed. "How did you get in here." "Through a door, duh." "Why are you all bruised and bloodied up?" Because I fell." He drilled my with questions in which I answered with sarcasm.

He had finally had enough, he stood up slamming the table in the process and yelled, "WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING RIGHT?!?!" "There are right answers? Really? Would you mind telling me them because I need them." I smiled innocently. He glared what seemed to be his best glare but I didn't even bat an eye.

We then held a silent staring contest that went on for about five minutes, then he sighed and left. When the door had closed and he was behind the glass was when I did a fist pump into the air yelling "YES! I WIN!"

Dude! I am so bored, I have being sitting in this sorry excuse for a room for about 12 minutes. ARGG

Then an idea popped into my mind and I saw DiNozzo, David, and McGee groan, for they had seen my Cheshire grin. They began to explain to Jethro what had taken place before he had come to interrogate me. He nodded and turned away, once he had he smiled a small smile.

I was going to sing, that was my plan. I racked my brain for some songs to sing. Found them, well here we go. I picked up my empty water bottle and put it to my mouth like it was a microphone.

"Here are our two finalist, Maxine Ride," I switched places to be be Maxine, and waved "And Anthony DiNozzo!" (I had herd McGee say his name), I switched to play the part of DiNozzo. "And I am your Host Jethro Gibbs!!" I could see their flabbergasted faces, awww, it is working, Mwhahahaha!

"And this is NCIS AMERICAN IDOL!" DiNozzo and McGee started to laugh.

"We shall have Maxine Ride go first, singing Pale by Within Temptation!" Me being Maxine ran forward, taking the "microphone".

I then mimicked the lead singer's voice and started,

"_The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
Have to stand up to be stronger._

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it'll be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be all right.

Oh, this night is too long.  
Have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright."

I started to clap, "Thank you Maxine!!, Let me hear you all give it up for Ms. Ride!" I clapped and ahhed. "Next we have Anthony DiNozzo singing..... She's Country by Jason Aldean!"

I then mimicked Anthony's voice,

_"You boys ever met a real country girl?  
Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country_

She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck  
Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up  
She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama  
She's a raging cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach  
With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all

Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Brother she's country

A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a town  
Honey dripping honey from the hollerin Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie,  
She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover  
Thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk,  
Brother she's all

Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Nothin but country

(thick southern drawl)  
(sexy swing and walk)  
(aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now)

Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
Nothin but country  
Yea yeayeaaa  
She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Yea she's nothing but country

She's all about the country  
From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone, She's Country!"

I clapped some more, and said "That was Anthony DiNozzo! Now next we have Maxine singing Goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge! Lets hear it for MAXINE!!!" By now even Gibbs was laughing along side David, McGee, and DiNozzo.

_"Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
because you don't know how to act  
and you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone_

chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...... Sing!  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye

Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
on the passenger side  
too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...sing!  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye

hey hey, hey hey hey, heey  
goodbye

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it.... sing!  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye

goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
goodbye  
goodbye"

"Here is Anthony DiNozzo with Savin' Me by Nickelback!"

_"Prison gates wont open up for me  
On these hands and knees Im crawling  
Oh, I reach for you_

Well Im terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars cant hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please Im calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry Im falling  
I'm falling

Show me what its like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And Ill show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And Ill leave this life behind me  
Say it if its worth savin me

Heavens gates wont open up for me  
With these broken wings Im falling  
And all I see is you

These city walls aint got no love for me  
Im on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please Im calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry Im falling  
I'm falling

Show me what its like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And Ill show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And Ill leave this life behind me  
Say it if its worth savin me  
Hurry Im falling

Yeah, yeah-hey

And all I need is you  
Come please Im calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry Im falling  
I'm falling  
I'm falling

Show me what its like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And Ill show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And Ill leave this life behind me  
Say it if its worth savin me  
Hurry Im falling

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And Ill leave this life behind me  
Say it if its worth savin me"

"NOW, Ladies and men, the next song they will sing next will be the last song of tonight, and after we are all done you can text or call in your votes for the next two hours! So, Here is Maxine Ride singing Fighter by Christina Aguilera!!!"

_"After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end  
I wanna thank you 'cause you made that much stronger_

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mhm

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

Chorus:  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Ooh ooh ooh oooooh, oooh ya ya ya ahh

_Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  


_Chorus:  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended to not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Chorus:  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget, but I  
I remember  
Cause I remember  
I remember

_Thought I would forget  
I remember  
Cause I remember  
I remember_

_Chorus:  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a...fighter!"_

This song had a lot of meaning to me, so I put my whole heart into it, and I could tell that Ms. David and Gibbs knew that. I walked to the middle of the room being The Host now.

"W-O-W! That was AWESOME Maxine! Thank you! Now to vote for Maxine call 1-800-0001, and to text the number 1 to 9985! Next up with Fire Burning by Sean Kingston!"

_"Kingston  
Let's Go  
Hey, hey, hey  
Red One  
Hey Hey  
Shawty got that super thing  
Hotter than the sun of south in spain  
Got me soon as I walked through the door  
My pocket started tickle-ing  
The way she dropped it low that thang  
Got me wanna spend my money on her, her_

She get it pop it lock it drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire,  
Cool like fire

Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Fire burning fire burning

That body is a masterpiece  
The order is one in every hundred years  
But ain't no doubt i'm taking it home  
I'M AFRAID WE'LL BLOW THEM LEGS  
Little mama game is about to change  
She'll be on covers over the world

She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
Take my red, black card and my jewellery  
[ Sean Kingston Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Shawty is cool like the fire  
Cool like fire

Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around  
Hey  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more  
Hey  
She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around  
??? get outta my way , everybody, sing it now  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more

She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
Take my red , black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire  
Cool like fire

Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor

Somebody call 911"

"Now some would saw that this song would be Mr. DiNozzo's theme song if he had his own reality TV show! To vote for Anthony call 1-800-0002, and to text the number 2 to 9984! We will be on next time with the results for the NCIS AMERICAN IDOL!!!"

I did a bow smiling. But it quickly turned into a frown, I had just heard the computer guy say to Gibbs that I don't "Exist" in the FBI files. Gibb's face lost all the laughter that it had just held moments before. Looks like it's time to bust out of here.

Gibbs rushed in, and in his hurry he had forgotten to lock the door, perfect, it was like fate was working with me for once. He sat down in front of me with a grim look on his face.

"Maximum, if that is your really name, would you like to tell me why there is no one of the name Maximum Ride or anyone who fits your description in the FBI database?"

"Where is Total?" I demanded. He blinked clearly not thinking that I would ask a question instead of answering his. "By the bottom of the stairs, why?"

"Can't a girl wonder where her talking dog is?" He nodded, while the rest of his team looked quizzically at each other silently asking, 'What talking dog?'

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Answer my question." I decided that I would make a break for it after my answer. I pretended to look bored to keep him from expecting. I thought long and hard about my answer. I looked up at him, pain flashing across my face. "Because, I guess I truly shouldn't be alive or even exist."

I gave him three seconds to digest it. Then without warning I jumped, up turning the table into him, telepathically I locked the door to the glass room and ran out of Interrogation Room 1, while I heard someone cussing me out. At human running pace I speed to Total, grabbed him and flew **(hahaha pun intended)** up the stairs.

Right when I had found the door that led to the roof top I could hear the Gibbs running and quickly starting up the stairs. I opened the door to find more stairs, and ran up them. I made it to the top with Jethro approximatively twenty steps behind me, dang he was fast.

"Max he just pulled a gun out, what are you waiting for, use your awesome powers!!" Total all but screeched in my ears. "UHG! Shut up TOTAL!!! I am trying to concentrate on getting out!!!! AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!" I ran out to the far edge of the roof and jumped, "Hey Maximum, what are you doing, you'll fall!!"

No I won't. I feel 1 foot before I snapped open my wings, they had changed colors, instead of the white with tan tips and freckle like dots over it, they where now looked almost like glass but they felt like bird wings, halfway up the wings they were a light blue and the rest was a glowing aqua light blue.

I soared upwards and farther hearing others clamor onto the roof and gasping at the sight. But also I heard the unmistakable sound of a sniper pulling the trigger, in mid-air I twirled around and saw a lone McGeek and then I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I gasped, and threw a fire ball at him, hitting him square in the chest. I rapidly started losing altitude, Total yelped.

With five seconds to spare I put up a force field around my entire body clutching Total tight against my body. And for the second time in two days we crashed landed.

As soon as I crashed into the ground I felt my self fading, I pulled in my wings and the last thing I heard from Total was, "Max! Hold on I think I hear Gibbs coming, just stay awake! Please DON'T DIE ON ME!!!"

And then...............darkness.

**A/N:BWHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger!!! Sooooooo I will be gone for about 11 days so......HAHAHA You all have to wait!!!!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! This has to be the fastest I have ever updated! **

**Remember I LOVE reviews, they make my day! Thanks for reading!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooo, I am back!!!! sorry it took sooooooooooooo long..........I really have been busy of late. I found out the day before my BIRTHDAY (10-24-95) that we are moving back to Washington State! We have been super busy getting the house ready for showing. I guess all our work has paid off because in the last 4 days we have had like 11 people come to see the house! Crazy i know! **

**Anyway, on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own NCIS or Maximum Ride.............so please don't sue.**

* * *

Darkness.......do you know how much I hate it? After a while the darkness starts to annoy you, to a point where you are near insanity...... So, lets recap what has happened to me to distract me.

Well, I escaped NCIS, got shot by a M-Geek, threw a fire ball at it-killing it in the process- and then I crash land and got knocked out. Of course when I flew, and did the awesome fiery thingy, more people than I wanted to saw it.

Yeah, my life is just peachy perfect.

100...

99...

98...

97...

96...

95...

94...

93...

92...

91...

90...

89...

88...

87...

86...

85...

84...

83...

82...

81...

* * *

You know what? They say that counting backwards from 100 is suppose to help people go to sleep....but it doesn't!

After about 2 minutes I felt someone, or something prick me up bridal style. Now when most people are knocked out they are in their own little world, me, not so much. When I am unconscious all my senses work.....except my sight, and using my voice.

We were running now, well at least the person was, cause there was _no way_ I would be running in this state of mind.

I have never noticed but, I talk to myself way to much, maybe it is becau-YE-OUCH!!! Aw man! Did they have to move my wing? Geez, people these days........wait a minute..........WINGS!?!?!? I thought I tucked them in.................

That's it, we're doing this my way, screw darkness.

"AAAARRRRRGGGG!" I jerked upwards. I jumped off the metal table that I had been put on, and spun around checking the room for an escape route. I saw some but they had been blocked, by.....Gibbs, Ducky, and the Director?

I had started to calm down when I saw Gibbs slowly start to reach for his gun, ooh, bad move. He then pulled said gun and pointed it at my chest.

What is it with Government people and guns? 'Cause that F.B.I. Agent Fornell was about ready to shoot me when I rampaged his fridge last Friday.

Anyway, let's get back to the situation at hand here. I was in a cold metal room, all exits blocked, and a guy with a gun pointed at my heart. Now how did this happen?

"Now, tell me the truth and please explain why you have _wings_. If you don't, I _will_ shoot you." I turned to look at Jethro, the one who has just said that he will kill me. I rolled my eyes.

Really, did he think a bullet could go through my shield? I smirked, "A bullet? You really think you could kill me with a bullet? Did you _not_ notice that I went threw a window, got shot by a sniper, and fell out of the sky onto a sidewalk-leaving a crater in said sidewalk- and lived?"

I could see that he faltered, and that was all it took. The second he faltered I dove at him with speeds a race car would envy. I cleared the metal slab that was in front of me and knocked the gun from his hands.

The gun was thrown to the ground a few feet from Ducky. I shoved Jethro away from me and raced towards the fallen gun. I grabbed it and backed up to the wall.

Some may say that when one is cornered the fights ends there, giving the enemy an easy victory. But when you put me, Maximum Ride, into a corner I have no where to go, but Right. Through. You.

I raised the gun to Jethro's chest. I know I was going to regret this, but I had to. In seconds I had a plan to get out, but it would be risky. Ah well, when have I ever not done something risky.

I looked into Jethro's eyes with regret evident in mine. He noticed, and his eyes widened. He started to say something but it was interrupted with the sound of a gunshot.

**( Now I was going to stop there but I figured that I didn't want you all to cause a riot. So I will continue!)**

I had moved the gun towards the camera shot at it, then in a quick, rapid, succession shot Jethro's right shoulder-missing anything vital-, shot the Director in the left shoulder, then-thought I hate to admit it- I shot at Ducky.

I ran over to them knocked them all out, grabbed the Director's gun, took all the cash I could get from them, and sprinted to the elevator. I punched the 3rd floor button, hid my new guns, and waited.

When the doors opened I ran towards Jethro's team's cubical where they sat there waiting, looking board. I ran up to them looking scared and frantic. I _really_ hope this works and doesn't come back to haunt me anytime soon.

They jumped up when they saw me. And to sell it I started to sob hysterically. "I-I......t-t-t-hey.....b-b-am.....f-f-floor!!!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!" I then collapsed. Tony and them ran over to me trying to calm me down enough to tell them what had happened.

After a few minutes I was able to speak, "I woke up in autopsy and saw th-that a m-man with red hair had a gun pointed at the Director. J-Jethro shot at him, c-clipping the man's shoulder. B-but the g-guy was too q-quick. He shot at the Director and got her left shoulder, k-k-knocking her out. Then in a q-q-quick, r-rapid s-s-succession, he s-shot Ducky, the camera, and J-J-Jethro!" I made more tears come rolling down my face.

"I grabbed one of the guns that had been knocked to the floor, a-a-a-and s-s-s-sh-shot the b-b-b-bad man!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!" I let out more sobs.

They stood there frozen. "Go, help them! PLEASE! Forget about me! Go help them!!!" After I yelled that, they all unfroze and left me, sprinting down to autopsy, I smirked sadistically. As soon as the turned the corner I ran to where they had kept Total, near McGee's desk.

"Well, it's about time you found me. These _humans_ were getting on my nerves." I rolled my eyes at Total.

"Come on, we're leaving." I scooped up Total, and made a beeline towards the windows. "No, please tell me we are _not_ going through another window. What is it with you and windows?" I smirked, "I guess, I like the thrill of going through windows." Total just glared at me.

5...

put shield on....

4....

tuck Total into my arms...

3....

hearing sirens going on around my head...

2...

_guess they found out the truth _

1...

saw Jethro's team looking at me in shock...

0....

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I burst through the window, not getting hurt because of my shield, and unfurled my wings. I herd a couple gunshots but they all missed. I quickly poured on the speed, my wings glinted a midnight blue color before I flew at 406mph. It felt great!

Then I wondered if I could go faster, but first I needed a place to head to. Since I probably will be on America's Most Wanted list, I needed to get out of the country. Maybe Italy? How about.......

" Hey, Total?"

"_Yes?_" I rolled my eyes, how can he still be mad?

"Okay, so I was thinking maybe we could go to Italy. Do you have a place we could go?"

He paused for a bit then answered, "Well, I have always wanted to visit Volterra, Italy."

"Volterra? Okay, sure. So, here's the game plan, I use my speed-see how fast I can go-to get to somewhere in Italy. We stop for the night. Wake up the next morning, find a map to Volterra, and then we head off. Sound good?"

"Sure." was Total's answer.

I grinned sadistically, "Well then, let's pour on the speed!" And off we went, zooming out of America.

_Let's see how fast I can go......_

425mph......

474mph.....

504mph....

675mph...

Oh man this felt great! I grinned when I herd Total yelp at the speed I was zooming at.

750mph....

_One more boost should do it..._

**BURST!**

I laughed out loud, for I was going at..........

1,000mph..........._BOOYA!_

* * *

In no time we made it to Italy. Well, Rome, Italy to be exact. And man was I ever _tired_. I landed behind some bushes. And after I tucked in my wings I started to walk around.

After a long while I was some how able to jack someone's laptop and run back into the Library that I had found. I Googled Volterra, Italy. So from where I was at, it would take about 3 hours and 33sec. in a car, so with my wings, I should be there in about 2 minutes max.

We ran back to the bushes that I had landed in and sat Total down onto the grass.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Total asked.

"You are going to wait here while I go steal some food for us to eat. Then we will rest up and leave late tonight." I replied with a touch of annoyance. And before he could say another word I was gone.

I few around for a bit until I came upon a _really_ big house. And from this _really_ big house I could smell **tons** of food.

_Bingo, we have a target._

I soon found the kitchen and raided it with speed and skill. Well all I really did was take the food when no one was looking, but no need for you to tell anyone that.

I put all of the food into some bags and quickly left. When I got back to the bushes, I could see Total pacing. Dogs. I'll never understand them, even the mutated ones.

Quickly I set up camp and after we were done eating I put my shield up and soon fell asleep.

We woke up a couple hours later, later being 1am. After we had cleaned up-making it look like no one had ever been here-the camp and had finished eating, I grabbed the map, swung on the backpacks and left.

As I had assumed, I made it to Volterra in about 2 minutes flat. I landed in an empty cabin that hadn't been used in years. It was also deep into a forest, perfect for a mutant like me. I walked into the kitchen to see if there was anywhere I could put the food that I had stolen.

Then I went up to the loft and crashed onto the bed, and then slept.

* * *

_"Max. Maaaaxxxxx. Arg, MAXIMUM RIDE GET UP!!!!"_ screeched a voice. I jumped up, about to shoot the person, but then stopped when I found out that the "person" was Total.

I glared at him, I was _not_ a morning person. "What do you want?" I grumbled.

"I'll have you know that it is passed noon!!! GET UP YOU LAZY STUMP!" yelled a pissed off Total.

"Geez, don't get your tail in a twist." Total just looked at me. "Fine! I'm up!" To emphasize my point I jumped out of the nice, warm, and cozy bed. Stupid dogs.

"I'll be down once I take a shower and get some clothes on." Total nodded and then left.

Dogs. Pift.

About 30 so minutes later I was dressed. Just in pain old jeans and a black tee that read, _Bite Me_.

After Total and I ate something, we left the cabin and ran towards town. One of my powers make it able for me to run at the same speed I can fly at.

We got to the market place and were looking around when a beautiful person walked up towards us.

She was tall, and had sunglasses on even though there was no sun in sight. But there was something that freaked me out. She looked like stone, and I could just feel the coldness of her rolling off of her. Someone that cold could only be _dead_.

She walked up to a group of people and was asking them if they wanted a tour of the Volturi Castle. They agreed, she then walked up to me.

"Would you like to join us?" asked the woman. But her voice sounded like bells. Something was off, and being the stupid person I am agreed to her offer.

I wanted to know what she was up to. And the only way to do that was to go with her.

"_Max? What are you thinking?!?!" _ shouted Total in his mind.

_"Something is wrong here, and I want to find out." _ he just nodded. I guess he sensed the same thing I sensed.

The lady beckoned me over and started to walk away towards a Castle That I had yet to notice. How did that get there? I wondered.

As we walked she gathered more people and we all started to walk through the Castle doors.

Now, you know that feeling you get when you _know_ you should just stop and turn away from what you are doing?

Well, I am feeling that now. But when have I ever listened to that feeling? Never? Right.

I migrated to the back of the group. I sensed that someone was behind me. I almost didn't notice their footsteps because it was feather light.

It was at times like these where I _almost_ am thankful for my powers. We were now deep underground. This woman was leading us through some really _big_ doors.

As we were walking a smaller group of about five people passed us. There were two that had on black cloaks. One of these two was in the front and the other one was in the back.

In the center there was a bronze headed one, an pixie like one, and then there was a human.

Yeah your probably wondering if I'm crazy, Human? Aren't they all humans? No, they are _not_ humans. If they were then they would have heartbeats for one and two, they are _inhumanly_ beautiful.

Key word_ inhumanly_.

As we passed the one in the front said, "Nice catch. Save some for me?" he spoke way too fast. So fast that I almost didn't catch it, but the woman leading us seem to.

"Sure." she answered. The man licked his lips, and I shivered.

The bronze haired one seem to notice that I shivered. As soon as he looked into my eyes, I felt someone trying to break down my mental shields. His eyes widened.

I saw him mouth, _Get out of here! Anyway you can, just get out! Save yourself! Before it's too late!!_

I shook my head. His eyes widened further. And he was starting to get frustrated.

Then I let down my mind shield and let him hear this,

_I can't leave. Not yet anyway. I need to try to protect these innocent people. Plus, I was built to **last**_.

If the situation hadn't been so serious I would have laughed at his expression. He looked at me one last time before the human next to him asked, "Edward, where are those people going?"

He shook his head one last time before he answered her.

"They are meals. I was hoping to have gotten you out of here sooner, but now it seems unavoidable. Plug your ears." After she did he turned to the pixie-ish one and asked,

"Alice? When will the next plane to Forks, Washington be? We......."

Then I couldn't hear them any more, they were too far away. Now, how to save these people from being "meals"?

_That's when the screaming started._

**

* * *

**

**CLIFFY!!!!! SOOOOOOO! What do you think???!?!?!?!?!?!?!? And I REALLY hope that you know who passed Max on the way out at the end. So here you are, now you WILL click that button and review!**

**or else............!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: HIYA! So did you like the last chapter? What do you all think with the Twilight twist? But have no fear; Max will only be with the Twilight Gang for about 2 years. Well, here is the next chapter of **_**AGENT MAXIMUM RIDE**_**! AGAIN I'm soooooooo sorry that I was not able to update in like forever!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! Get that through your HEADS! ;-P**

_Last time on Agent Maximum Ride:_

_He shook his head one last time before he answered her. _

_"They are meals. I was hoping to have gotten you out of here sooner, but now it seems unavoidable. Plug your ears." After she did he turned to the pixie-ish one and asked,_

_"Alice? When will the next plane to Forks, Washington be? We..."_

_Then I couldn't hear them any more, they were too far away. Now, how to save these people from being "meals"?_

_That's when the screaming started._

_**Max P.O.V.**_

It was a massacre. These Things were moving so fast! In a blink of an eye 5 people were dead. Dang. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I picked Total up and hugged him close to me; I wasn't going to lose another Flock member, not while I'm still alive and kicking.

That's when I saw a little girl, around Angel's age. I ran towards her, but there was another Thing going for her, she was Angel's age, and almost could have been her sister, I would _not_ let her die.

I had to push it into high gear. **BOOM!** I snatched her from the Thing's grasp. To say he was shocked was the underestimate of the year. He was majorly befuddled.

I pulled the girl backwards until we were up against the back wall.

By then all the humans were now dead, and the Things were all looking at me. I glared at them, and smirked when I saw a couple flinch.

That's when I noticed they all had bright blood red eyes, and that the human bodies had been drained of their blood. Vampires? Maybe.

"Why hello." I snapped my head up to see that one of the Vampires moving toward me.

I knew that at that moment, this place was about to be a war zone. So to keep them safe I teleported Total and the girl to our safe house and then put a shield around the house they were now in.

I sent a message to Total's mind,

_I have put a shield around the cabin, do __**not**__ go outside. Take care of her Total. Things were going to get messy, and I didn't want you two to be in the middle of it. I promise to be back when it is safe to leave. Remember, stay alive, both of you, so _don't_ go outside!_

I felt him nod. The Vampire that had said hello hissed when Total and the girl disappeared. I smiled, and that seemed to tick him off.

I looked deep into his eyes, not blinking, and then said the four little words that shock everyone here.

**"Bring. It. On...Vamp."**

That's when he threw himself at me. I quickly stepped aside, and he crashed into the wall. He made a pretty good size dent into the marble wall.

_Dang, their strong._ On the inside I was freaking out, but on the outside not an emotion flickered across my face.

He was now officially pissed off. Thanks to moi. I grinned, and we were off.

The fight went as followed, every time he came at me I dodged and blocked. After about 1,025 minutes he started to tire. His time was up, and he knew it.

By this time he was moving about as fast as the fastest human. As he threw his last punch, I grabbed his wrist and threw him with all my might into the wall 20 feet away from us.

He crashed through the marble wall and through the next 5 walls behind it before landing in a face plant onto the 6th wall, leaving a dent the size of his body, he would not be getting up for a while.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." I said out loud. The other Vampires looked at me with disbelieving looks.

"Well, I was not expecting this." said one of the Vampires who sat on the middle throne.

There were three of them. Two had black hair and the third had a snowy white colored hair. They were also wearing cloaks.

My eyes narrowed. And I crouched down into a defensive position. He just shook his head in amusement.

_This guy is seriously getting on my nerves._

In the corner of my eyes I saw a smaller vampire start to run towards me, this vampire had one object in mind.

_Kill the one who hurts the Volturi._

When she was inches from touching me, I side stepped her. And she just kept going, but fortunately for her she stopped in time. Then she just turned around and smiled menacingly at me.

That's when I started feeling a hurtful buzz in my head. Well, it was more annoying than hurtful. Then it blew into full out _pain. _

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screeched. And I also saw most of the vampires plug their ears. But the girl who had tried to kill me was just standing there, grinning like a madman-woman.

_Wait a moment. Buzzing in my head?_ I felt around in my head. _Where was my mental shield?_

_**I took it away.**_

My head snapped up. _Who said that?_ I surveyed around the room. My eyes rested on a man, about 24-ish. He smirked in my direction.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I shrieked at him. He stepped forward.

"Jane, you may stop now." He looked pointedly at the mad-woman. She immediately frowned, but my head stopped hurting. I sighed in relief.

He started to come forward, but stopped when I unexpectedly jolted up. I leaned into a crouch, my fight or flight reflects kicking in again.

"What do you mean, you took it away?" I inquired, suspicion layered heavily in my voice.

"Just like I said earlier. I took all of your mental abilities away. It is my power." He smirked at me.

"SON OF A BANJO! How did you do that?" I exclaimed. _I have to distract him. _I thought wildly.

Then it hit me, fire balls.

I leered at him, "Well, then it's a good thing that I have a high pain tolerance." He stared at me, baffled.

"You know, I don't just have mental powers, I do have others, like this one."

Faster than you could say wait, I attacked with my fire power.

A couple of years earlier I learned to throw my fire power in time with fighting moves, kind of like those Fire Nation people in that one anime show…..Avatar the Last Airbender.

Two punches later, the room was surrounded in blue fire.

"ATTACK HER!" screeched the figure that sat on the middle throne.

That's when things started to get messy. I had vampires coming at me left and right.

Right punch. Left kick. Left hook. Triple round-house kick. Left punch. Knee where the sun-don't-shine. Elbow to the right. Right kick. Round-house kick. Head smash. Hands glowing with fire, hand-to-face technique. Two right punches, and five fire blazed kicks later the vampires were down for the count. All of them had fire markings on them.

I backed away from the vampires until I hit the wall behind me. I was panting heavily.

There were only four vampires left the three on the thrones, and that one dude who took away my mental powers.

I glared, what was in store for me now?

The vampire who acted like the boss, stepped towards me like a predator hunting its prey, and I was the prey.

"Well, well, well. Hello Maximum Ride, we have been expecting you here."

I spoke, my voice cracking. "Wha- How do you know my na-name?"


End file.
